


Otoño en las nubes

by Jack_neverending_will05



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_neverending_will05/pseuds/Jack_neverending_will05
Summary: Wei Wuxian había viajado por gran parte del mundo para ese entonces, si había algo que no podía imaginar, era encontrarse con un tipo de magia nueva. Sin embargo, la vida está llena de sorpresas.Cuando alguien lleva tanto tiempo lejos de casa, a veces es necesario que le recuerden el camino de vuelta.Situado en el tiempo entre la despedida en la montaña y el regreso de Wei Wuxian a Gusu.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Otoño en las nubes

Las calles de la pequeña ciudad estaban rebosando de vida esa noche de otoño. Las luces de las lámparas por encima de la calle daba calidez al mercado, haciéndolo parecer una obra de arte. 

Vendedores de todo tipo de objetos ofrecían su mercancía gritando entre sí para competir por los clientes, quienes muy eufóricos se acercaban a los puestos, obstruyendo la vista de muchos de los productos para quienes solamente pasaban en la calle observando sin detenimiento los puestos. 

Wei wuxian era una de esas personas, sin embargo, no le molestaba no tener una vista clara de los objetos ofrecidos en las mesas, pues ya llevaba en sus manos dos frascos de “sueño de invierno”, el licor más suave pero delicioso que había probado en algún tiempo. “A Lan Zhan le encantaría esto” pensó sin intenciones de pensar en él, pero dejando su pensamiento divagar al mismo lugar al que siempre volvía “este licor es tan ligero que no creo que lo afectaría, aunque, él de verdad no aguanta mucho así que es difícil decir” sonrió un poco al pensar en un Lan Zhan ebrio y sonrojado. 

La vida lejos de todo no había sido sencilla, como ya era costumbre, el joven salía a visitar cada rincón de la ciudad en la que se encontrara durmiendo en ese tiempo, sumergiéndose en el ruido de las multitudes lo más que pudiera para no tener que pensar en el camino de vuelta a casa… si es que se le podía llamar así a algún lugar. 

Después de largos minutos en los que se encontró volviendo a la posada en la que se estaba quedando, algo por fin llamó su atención lo suficiente como para que fijará su vista en uno de los puestos, era una mujer. 

Se había acostumbrado, desde su “ascenso a la fama” como el patriarca Yiling, a encontrar una infinidad de personas vistiendo su estilo e intentando vender cualquier producto de baja calidad que tuviesen a la mano, pero esta era la primera vez que veía a una joven mujer utilizando esta técnica. 

Con curiosidad, el joven se acercó a la mesa en donde la adolescente estaba arreglando sus productos, llevándose una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que en la mesa no había los típicos “artefactos del patriarca”, ni una sola brújula o hechizo barato contra fantasmas, sino que en su lugar se encontraban diferentes objetos normales, como espejos y joyería, estando en el centro de la mesa un cúmulo de pequeñas bolsas decoradas con diferentes emblemas de sectas conocidas y algunas que seguramente habían surgido en el tiempo que pasó muerto, dieciséis años pueden cambiar mucho al mundo. 

“Buenas noches señor, veo que tiene buen gusto” dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa algo forzada, aún así Wei Wuxian le ofreció una cálida sonrisa genuina a cambio, incluso si había escuchado sobre su “buen gusto” de la boca de mil vendedores más y cada vez que se acercaba a uno de los puestos. 

“¿Qué son estas cosas que vendes?” preguntó tomando una de las bolsitas con un emblema conocido, el del clan Nie. 

“Tome un cuarzo de la bolsa y aspire su aroma, dígame que puede sentir” dijo la mujer un tanto emocionada de encontrar a alguien que no conociera su invento aún. 

El joven hizo lo que se le dijo, tomando un cuarzo de color verde entre sus manos y acercándolo a su rostro para sentir su aroma. “Siento… olor a papel de linterna y… arroz hervido” dijo mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro, recordando a alguien cuyo abanico favorito tenía el mismo aroma. Sin duda la chica había captado bien la esencia de los Nie. 

“Esa se llama “el viento de Qinghe” fue una de las primeras esencias que recogí y solo lo hice por el amor que le tuve a ese viaje, a ese olor” dijo la joven. 

“Desde ese entonces he recolectado la esencia de cada lugar que he visitado en mi vida, compactando una parte de él en cada uno de estos cuarzos, de esa forma quien sea que los tome entre sus manos podrá sentir la esencia de ese lugar, así será como tener una pequeña parte él siempre contigo…” dijo la muchacha viendo hacia abajo, recordando algo que Wei Wuxian no podía adivinar. 

“¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Hacer que tenga ese aroma?” preguntó Wei Wuxian aún asombrado por el cuarzo entre sus dedos, notando que a simple vista no lucía como un objeto mágico, pero al tocarlo por dentro de él se veía en movimiento una parte de la ciudad de Qinghe “es realmente increíble” dijo. 

“En realidad no lo hice-“ 

“Ah, no me digas que este es un invento del patriarca de Yiling, porque puedo asegurarte que no lo es” el joven dijo con una sonrisa, pensando en la ironía que solamente él conocía en esa frase, sin notar los rostros confundidos y algo indignados que los que pasaban por la calle detrás de él ponían al escuchar una mención del patriarca. 

“Es decir, si, yo lo inventé, pero-“ 

“¿Y por qué vienes vestida como uno de los discípulos del patriarca? Han pasado tantos años, uno pensaría que la gente habría encontrado a alguien más a quien odiar y seguir… en realidad no fue tan importante” 

“Tiene que ser una broma” dijo la mujer un tanto molesta con la última afirmación “¡Wei Wuxian fue uno de los mayores cultivadores de nuestra era y no se merece el poco respeto que le dan!” esta vez la gente se detuvo un momento para mirar a la chica como si estuviese demente, solo para seguir caminando unos segundos después. 

Fijándose en su error al alejar a posibles compradores, la muchacha retrocedió un poco dentro de su puesto, con una mirada apenada e indignada. “Sé que en los últimos años de su vida hizo algunas cosas mal, pero antes de eso fue un joven como todos los demás… le encantaba viajar, como a mí” 

Wei Wuxian se quedó sin palabras por un momento, normalmente las personas no sabían más de él que las atrocidades que se contaban, como si fuese una historia de terror para contar a los niños. Pero, esta joven de alguna forma lo admiraba sin escuchar las historias de los demás, él no podía descifrar el porqué de esto. 

“Además, no lo inventé para hacerlo pasar como su creación, simplemente admiro su estilo y me gusta vestir así. Veo que tú eres igual, esa es una de las mejores réplicas que he visto de su vestimenta” 

“ahah, umm, si, pasé bastante tiempo haciéndola” mintió el cultivador sin saber que más decir. 

“Y para responder a tu pregunta, no hice que tenga el aroma que sentiste tú, eso lo hiciste por ti mismo” la muchacha contestó, arreglando un poco el orden de las bolitas que se había arruinado después de que golpeara la mesa. 

“… Sigo sin entender” Dijo Wei Wuxian realmente aún confundido. 

“Los cuarzos, ellos tienen un hechizo que canaliza la energía positiva del cuerpo en recuerdos para los sentidos. Es decir, que cuando alguien ya ha visitado antes alguno de estos lugares, al tocar los cuarzos podrá sentir los momentos más preciosos que ese lugar tiene para la persona” la muchacha tomó de un cajón más alejado otra bolsita, esta vez marcada con el símbolo de un clan que no reconocía.  
“Ten, dime que sientes” 

Wei Wuxian cerró los ojos e intentó sentir algo, pero fue en vano, ni un olor ni sabor ni sonido era diferente al tocar la piedra. 

“Es normal si sentiste nada, no creo que todos conozcan mi pequeña ciudad, aunque todos deberían… Hangzhou es realmente hermosa” dijo ella tomando en sus manos la piedra, y sonriendo al instante, claramente pensando en su ciudad natal.  
“Pero una vez que la conozcas, la energía que tu cuerpo acumula del lugar se transporta al cuarzo, es la mejor manera de conservar vivo un recuerdo” 

“En serio es impresionante, alguien tan joven como tú debe ser muy inteligente para inventar hechizos así de complejos”  
Wei Wuxian dijo, admirando en serio la habilidad de la jovencita que no podía tener más de dieciocho años, quizá incluso menos que eso. 

“El cuarzo fue mi idea, pero tuve ayuda con el hechizo” las personas de la calle junto a ellos ya se habían comenzado a dispersar, pues la noche se había hecho fría de repente, a lo que ella comenzó a guardar sus bolsas para la venta del día siguiente, arrebatando a Wei Wuxian el cuarzo que llevaba en las manos. 

“Fue hace algunos años que aprendí el hechizo de hecho, cuando mi familia tuvo que ser reubicada por el cambio de poder en mi ciudad. Cuando escapamos nos fuimos tan lejos que me sentía triste de no poder volver nunca más a mi hogar, lo único de recuerdo que tenía era este cuarzo… entonces lo conocí, un hombre del clan que nos salvó vio mi tristeza, supongo que se identificaba con ella porque también podía sentir su tristeza por algo a lo que no podía regresar.” 

Wei Wuxian, disfrutando siempre de una buena historia, había robado un banquito del puesto junto al de la joven para sentarse a escucharla, reposando sus brazos en el estante con las piedras que estaban siendo guardadas. “Continúa” dijo. 

“Por meses, a pesar de no ser discípulo de su clan, me enseñó en la ciudad y me ayudó a canalizar la energía buena que había perdido cuando perdí mi hogar. Al contarle sobre el cuarzo, él propuso un hechizo que había escuchado antes y me lo enseñó. Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, en la piedra podía ver a mis amigos, ver mis calles, sentir el aroma de los árboles y saborear la comida de mi mamá, no sabía cómo agradecerle, pero me pidió que no lo hiciera”. 

“Suena como un buen tipo” dijo Wei Wuxian entre mordiscos, <¿de dónde sacó un pan?> pensó la joven “Lo era” contestó ella “Él sentía admiración por muchas cosas, yo creo que podía ver lo bueno en todo el mundo, aún si no lo parecía, era alguien muy suave… siempre espero que esté bien, incluso guardé este cuarzo para recordar esos momentos” dijo ella sacando de uno de sus estantes un pequeño cuarzo algo agrietado pero muy hermoso de color azul y plateado. 

“Incluso me enseñó la historia, no la historia como la cuentan los ancianos en las clases, sino la verdadera historia, el patriarca Yiling en realidad era un buen hombre, él me contó que-“ 

El joven estaba harto de escuchar su título en todas partes, su reputación pasada, buena o mala, ya no le importaba más, no quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir de él así que, sin pensarlo, Wei Wuxian tomó el cuarzo entre sus manos y cerró los ojos, haciendo que la joven soltara un pequeño grito indignado por un segundo, antes de detenerse al notar el rostro paralizado del patriarca de Yiling. 

En un instante, Wei Wuxian no podía escuchar más el ruido de la calle o saborear el pan que le había comprado al vendedor ambulante, de repente todo tenía un olor a… orquídeas y sonrisa del emperador, podía escuchar las cuerdas del Guqin sonando vagamente en la distancia con la misma melodía sin nombre que escuchaba hasta en sus sueños, podía sentir unas manos en sus manos, el sonido de un río, el olor de partituras, el sabor de unos labios que no eran los suyos, y en la inmensidad de sus sentidos juraría que casi pudo ver a-

“Lan Zhan” dijo, abriendo los ojos para dejar caer unas lágrimas que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. 

“Si, ese hombre era Hanguang Jun. En serio vive a la altura de su leyenda, aunque está algo distorsionada, él es más dulce de lo que se imaginan las personas. Después de un tiempo quise agradecerle, volví a Gusu habiendo visitado muchos lugares en el mundo y le ofrecí todos los cuarzos que quisiera tener, incluso le pedí que no me pague, algo tonto considerando que su familia es de las más ricas de China, pero aún así, el no aceptó mis cuarzos, solo me pidió algo a cambio, pero nunca entendí exactamente el por qué” dijo ella, recordando el momento con afecto “una bolsa con la fragancia de Yunmeng”. 

Wei Wuxian abrió aún más los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad del muelle de loto, casi derramando unas lágrimas más al pensar en que Lan Zhan quisiera tener un cuarzo para recordarlo, a él… 

“¿! Cómo se llama esta¡? ¡Dámela por favor!” Casi gritó el muchacho sosteniendo el cuarzo de Gusu entre sus manos, no queriendo dejarlo ir. 

“Oye, ese es mío, ni siquiera tiene un nombre, puedes tener cualquier otro de aquí, el que quieras” 

“Por favor…” Rogó el joven, más desesperado de lo que quería sonar. La chica notó esto, esa tristeza solamente la había visto algunas veces en el pasado, si ella tenía la solución entonces tenía que arreglarla, como le había prometido a Hanguang Jun. 

“Está bien, pero tú no eres Hanguang Jun, págame” dijo extendiendo su mano. 

“Uuuh, solo tengo esto, disculpa” Wei Wuxian rápidamente se deshizo de ambos contenedores de licor que cargaba en su cintura, por una vez en su vida no sentía ganas de embriagarse. 

“Uh, está bien, lo acepto” dijo ella, ganándose una sonrisa del joven “pero déjame pensar en un nombre, por si alguien te pregunta quien lo hizo y como se llama la piedra alguna vez…” 

Después de unos segundos la cara de la joven se iluminó “Otoño en las nubes, creación de Mei Xiang” dijo ella con orgullo antes de terminar de guardar sus cosas y levantar su puesto. “Ahora vete, pronto comenzará a llover y no quiero quedarme aquí” 

Después de caminar de vuelta a la posada con la bolsa con el símbolo del clan Lan grabado en ella, Wei Wuxian sostuvo el cuarzo durante toda la noche, ahogándose en el recuerdo de cada pequeño momento ahí, de cada palabra, de cada toque… fue entonces que decidió que los recuerdos no serían suficientes para vivir así, viajando por el mundo. Era tiempo de volver a casa, tiempo de volver a él. 

Después de un largo viaje, un otoño en las nubes se convirtió en una eternidad entre ellas y Wei Wuxian no podría estar más feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer este pequeño One Shot!  
> Esto es lo primero que he escrito en años, si tienen alguna sugerencia o les gustaría leer algo más déjenme saber ^=^


End file.
